


Sins of Prayer

by RainbowPanda231



Series: Damn Dream Daddy [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, Priest Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPanda231/pseuds/RainbowPanda231
Summary: You go to the confessional to let something off your chest and things get steamy.





	Sins of Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Put suggestions in the comments of what daddy you would like to see next with a kink and I may type one up!

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been years since I have confessed, I..." you hesitated unsure if your current situation.

"Continue my child."

"I accuse myself of these sins." You felt your mouth go dry, "I have indulged in sins of the envy, of greed..." You felt your skin heat up as you continued talking, the only thing echoing in your brain was your actions last night. In a haze of adrenaline, you allowed yourself to fall victim to a man's charms, allowing him to take you and break your celibacy, “I committed sins of lust as well, father.”

"My child...You have sinned quite a bit, haven't you?" The Father’s words echoed through the small wooden stall, the heat on your cheeks getting worse.

“I am so sorry father, I had a moment of weakness, I couldn’t help it. He just pushed me against the wall and kissed me so fiercely…” You rambled, the images of last night flashed through your mind, a lump gathering in your throat, making you gulp.

“Oh my dear child, I don’t know what to say...” You cursed yourself as you felt your skin rubbing against your panties, soaked through the thin lace, and movement made a lewd sound ring through the air.  
"One moment."

You nodded as you waited for the father's listening ear, regretting going into detail as you uncrossed your legs, your loins had ached for release again. You felt so dirty but you let your hand slip between your thighs, biting your knuckle as you toyed with yourself, pressing your middle finger against your clit through the thin fabric, covering your mouth as the door in front of you clicked and opened, your eyes going wide as you saw father Joseph, his gaze on you only drew you on.

"My child.." He smirked as he stepped forward, allowing the door to close and lock behind him, "You look troubled, may I assist you?"  
He raises an eyebrow and you nodded, "I shall help you repent for your sins, my dear child." He kissed you heatedly, like he needed this as much as you did, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and tangling your fingers in his hair, gasping softly as he lifted you up and pinned you against the wall of small box. His lips immediately back on yours, running his tongue against your bottom lip, his knee rubbing against your heat, causing a mewl to escape you, allowing him to slide his tongue inside your mouth, exploring you.

When he moved his kisses to your neck, you whimpered loudly. "Father Joseph, p-please take me." You heard him chuckle deeply as he bit down on your flesh, causing a breathy moan to escape you.

"Bend over." He whispered huskily in your ear, his hot breath against your skin causing you to comply, his hand quick to pull down your lace panties, the young man kneeling down to trace his tongue along your slit, causing you to moan softly and shudder.

"P-Please don't tease."

"Oh my dear, it wouldn't be fun if I didn't." He smirked as he used his thumbs to spread your lower lips, "My child, you are nearly dripping, how long have you wanted this?" He growled out before sliding his tongue inside you, causing your eyes to roll back in pleasure.

"Y-Years, Father Joseph." You whimpered loudly as you felt his tongue leave you to swirl around your clit before he stood up, the sound of a zipper rang against the wall as he freed his member and rubbed it against your aching heat, slowly sliding his shaft deep inside of you.

You heard him cursing softly as he allowed you to adjust to his length, rocking back on him to signal for him to move, moaning as he started a quick rhythm, his hand reaching and clasping around your mouth as he panted heavily. The stall filling with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sound of muffled moans against his hand, "I can feel your cunt dripping around my cock."

He groans as his thrusts became more needy, the hot knot the pit of your stomach getting tighter and tighter with each thrust, "C-Cum for me~" His husky voice threw you over the edge as you screamed into his palm, cumming around him, causing him to groan, pulling out of you, "On your knees."

You quickly obeyed, taking the father in your mouth, and moving your head, coughing around him as he thrusted into you, your gag reflex causing tears to well up in your eyes, groaning as you felt him reach his release, his cum coating your tongue in a slimy, bitter taste.

You leaned against the bench and panted heavily after you swallowed his spunk, smiling up at him. Father Joseph simply grinned back at you, helping you to your feet and letting you readjust yourself, "You are forgiven, my child."


End file.
